A Love Story!
by Jonny Manz
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETE! This fic is about certain ham-couples dating and then getting married. Nothing special. I got bored from waiting. Rated T for suggestive themes and language. I think. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM VERY WELCOME, flames discouraged, but accepted!
1. Hamtaro and Bijou

**Hamtaro and Bijou: a love story, Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: Before we start, I want you to know that this is __completely a Hamtaro+Bijou (and other couples) story, and that I don't own them, so it I don't know what they're going to do next. Enjoy!_

**Me: Even though I hate Hamtaro haters, this story is dedicated to them. Without them, most of us wouldn't have anybody to flame. And the name of gives us the right to flame them. Why don't they just go off and start their own website? I'll tell you why. They're just lazy (in my opinion). That's my rant about them. The good thing about them is that you can flame them as much as you want, and you won't feel . Now to the story. (Breathes a sigh of relief) Also, this story is dedicated to all of the authors on my favorites list. You guys and girls are awesome.**

* * *

_At Laura's house, while Hamtaro is in his cage_

Laura: I'm late for school again! Bye, Hamtaro!

Hamtaro (Thinking): Bye, Laura!

_At the clubhouse_

Boss: Hamtaro, just in time! We were just meeting about Valentine's Day. On who gets whom. We let the girls decide.

Bijou: I vant Hamtaro.

Bijou (Thinking): Little does Boss know that Hamtaro and I, ve have been dating, secretly...

Sandy: I want, like, Maxwell of course!

Pashmina: I want Dexter.

Hannah: I want Howdy

Penelope: Okwee! Okwee! (Translation: I pick… Cappy!)

Pepper: I pick Oxnard!

Harmony: I pick Spat!

Spat: Phhhhhhbbbbbbt _Gets shot with love spell from Harmony's wand_ I love you!

Auntie Viv: Elder Ham.

Elder Ham: snores slightly OK!

(A/N: Yes, I support all those couples)

Boss: OK, that's everybody! Anybody who didn't get a picked to be a partner can dance alone.

Everybody: OK!

_Bijou and Hamtaro are walking home later._

Hamtaro: (Snickers)… Boss doesn't know that you and me are engaged, nobody does.

Bijou: Yes...

Hamtaro: (From one knee) (A/N: To that one reviewer: I haven't a clue either) Will you marry me, Bijou?

Bijou: I'd be delighted to.

_The Next Day, in the Morning_

_The Hams, except Boss, were all in tuxedos. It was a wonderful sight, fancily dressed for such a special occasion._

Priest Ham: Do you, Hamtaro, take Bijou to be you lawfully wedded wife?

Hamtaro: I do.

Priest Ham: And do you, Bijou, take Hamtaro to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Bijou: I do.

Priest Ham: Now, with all the power bestowed in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss.

Hamtaro and Bijou kiss deeply, and both their faces turn a deep crimson.

Hamtaro: Let's head back to the clubhouse.

_Bijou and Hamtaro drive back in the clubhouse in the "Just Married" car with 2 cans on 2 strings behind it that Panda built_

Hamtaro: We have to hide the car, so Boss doesn't see it.

Bijou: Oui. I agree.

_In the Clubhouse_

Hamtaro: OK, everybody party as quiet as possible.

Everybody: OK.

_At Hamtaro's house, later_

Laura: Whew. What a night. Hey, Hamtaro, guess what! Travis and I became really good friends!

Later, while Laura's still at school

Hamtaro:I can't wait to see Bijou and all my friends again.

At the Clubhouse

Bijou: Bonjour, Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Hamha! Bijou!

_After the festivities of Valentine's Day, in the clubhouse_

Hamtaro: Boss, I need to talk to you about something.

Boss: What?

Hamtaro: It's about Bijou.

Boss: What about her? Is something wrong with her?

Hamtaro: Um, no.

Boss: Then what is it.

Hamtaro: Bijou and I got… Gag!

_Boss starts choking Hamtaro_

Boss: Yes? YES? **YES!** I care for Bijou, ya know?

Hamtaro (Saying Raspy): Put me down, please. (A/N: Duh, he's getting choked by a **PANICKED** Boss)

Hamtaro: … married.

Boss locks himself in his room, and won't come out

_The Next Day_

Cappy: Boss… come on out. There's still other women out there.

Boss: (Sniffs) I know that, but to lose Bijou was such a heart breaker!

_Meanwhile_

Hamtaro: Me and Bijou have to... uhh…

Bijou: Go someplace!

_They leave the clubhouse in a rush_

(Every day leading up to9 months, Bijou had had an incurable stomachache. She had also been gaining more weight. As if you couldn't guess what was wrong...)

Hamtaro: Bijou is pregnant. Wanna know what it was like that night?

All Hams except young ones: No.

Younger Hams: Yes.

_They are sitting at a table with bowls of cold soup_

Older Hams: Grr… _They smack young hams' heads into the cold soup_

Younger Hams: We meant no! (A/N: Sounded more like blub, ub, lub)

(A/N: That was for humor, just so you know...)

Bijou: Hamtaro, I am beginning to... She whispers into his ear

Hamtaro: Good thing I called an ambulance.

_Just then, an ambulance arrived._

Hamtaro: Oh, that is for Bijou. I gotta go with her. Bye-Q!

_At the hospital, after the baby is born._

Bijou: Oh, he's so cute!

Hamtaro: I'll use my Digital Camera and take a picture of you 2! Then, I'll use it as a background on the computer at the clubhouse.

(A/N: I like computers!)

_Later, about 1 day_

Everybody: He's so cute!

Hamtaro: His name is Rex!

_At Laura's house_

Laura: Tomorrow will be even better! Right Hamtaro?

Hamtaro (Thinking): Hopefully...

_A fewmonths later_

Boss: Hey ham-hams, I decided to come out!

(Nobody is there, except Hamtaro and Bijou, and young Rex)

Bijou: Oh, good Boss, you finally came out, no?

Boss: Yeah…

Bijou: Finally, ve found someone to be Peter's godfaser, no?

Boss (Thinking): Yesssss…It's the next best thing, next to being in Hamtaro's position…

Boss: Why, yes, I'd be glad to except.

Bijou: Zank you.

Boss: You're welcome.

Boss (Thinking): Now I have a shot at Sparkle…

(A/N: Of course, Boss would eventually win Sparkle's heart, but that's another chapter to this all together.)

_

* * *

_

**TBC… **

**Me: I hope you like this Fanfic so far. This Version is edited so it's not so corny. The original version was put on a site, Ham-Ham Headquarters, but it closed down. If I get quite a few reviews, I'll do another chapter on Hamtaro and Bijou's secret dating, and post the original H&B chapter that inspired the whole thing. I'll also make chapters of what happened with the other couples. So if you're a fan of any of these couples, get those reviews coming in... NOW! Oh, and next chapter is Sandy&Maxwell!**


	2. Maxwell and Sandy

**Chapter 2: Maxwell+Sandy**

_Disclaimer: I still cannot purchase Hamtaro. I'd make a few renovations, too. _

**Me: Well, as promised, since I got ten+reviews, counting mine, I shall continue. And now, to give reviewers credit. Not counting the ones I gave credit to already. **

**Kattx: Yes, I do (or did LOL) want it that way.**

**Kattx: Okay, calming down. **

**TJ: Yeah! H+B is the greatest couple!**

**Christopher900000000: Wuzzup Bro! Just sayin' hi! **

**Kattx: I can't wait to see. I'm right here twitching right now!**

**Hamhamgurl1: Gah! You sound like my brother! He said it was corny, but good, too!**

**Tikigirl123: Even if you didn't say it wasn't a flame, I could still tell it was a good review. But Thanks anyways!**

**Hamtarolover96: Thank you! I love reviews! Except flames of course!**

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Maniac: I'll work on getting that done. **

**Now to Story!**

_

* * *

_(Maxwell and Sandy are walking to the clubhouse a day after picking Valentine's Day partners for the Valentine's Day) 

"Maxwell, should we tell the hams we're engaged?" a certain Valley girl asked. "Nah, it can wait Sandy. What, with Hamtaro and Bijou getting married yesterday?" answered the Book Ham, Maxwell. "Yeah, you're right," sighed Sandy, "I just wish they could know."

"Awwwww, don't get discouraged Sandy," comforted Maxwell. "We'll tell em yet, Sandy!" exclaimed Maxwell. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Maxy…" sighed Sandy. "But I ask of you one thing," said Maxwell. "Oh? And what would that be?"From one knee, Maxwell half exclaimed, half asked, "Will you marry me, Sandy?" "Like, of course Maxwell!" replied Sandy gratefully. "Now, to plan our wedding…" Maxwell drifted off.

"So, like, what are our plans, like, Maxwell?" questioned Sandy. "Well, first, we have to send out the invitations," explained Maxwell. "I can like, totally, like take care of that, Maxy!" exclaimed Sandy. "Okay, it will be teamwork. I'll write the invitations, and you'll deliver them to all these hamsters," Maxwell ordered.

_After delivering all of the invitations, getting the food and drink ready, picking the Best Man and Bride's Maid, and such other things, including everybody showing up, yes dressed in tuxedos, again, the wedding was good to go!_ 'Wow… this is so cool. I have 2 jobs on 2 days! I love marrying Hams,' thought the Priest Ham. _In the crowd_ Hamtaro is looking at the Priest Ham groggily. "Hey, Bijou, isn't (zuzu, zu) that the Priest Ham that married us yesterday?" asked Hamtaro. "Oui, eet iz, Hamtaro," answered Bijou sleepily. _Back where, Sandy, Maxwell, and the Priest Ham are_ "I can hardly contain my excitement, Maxy!" Sandy exclaimed for probably the hundredth time.'Well, I'm **EXTREMELY** glad you are containing it, Sandy!' Thought Maxwell. _Out where they got married _Priest Ham begins "Do you take Sandy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I do," replied Maxwell. "And do you take Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I, like totally, do!" replied Sandy enthusiastically. "Rings?" questioned the Priest Ham. Sandy and Maxwell showed the rings. "You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the Bride." Finished the Priest Ham. _Sandy and Maxwell Kiss passionately for a little bit and blush a crimson red._

_Later, back at the clubhouse_ "Man, it seemed like they were never gonna stop kissing!" exclaimed Stan. "Stanley!" Sandy yelled as she slapped Stan on the cheek, hard. "What'd I do?" asked Stan with a red slap mark on his cheek. _Everybody in the clubhouse laughed but Stan_ Stan sighed. Will this ever stop? Thought Stan. Then everybody got tired of laughing abruptly. "Well, we better get going. It's getting late!" exclaimed Sandy hurriedly. _They hurry out_ "Wait, it's only… oh well…" sighed Stan. "That Maxwell better not hurt Sandy!" exclaimed Stan defensively.

_9 months later_ "I wonder where Maxwell and Sandy are?" everyone wondered aloud. _Where Maxwell and Sandy are_ "Awww… isn't he so cute?" Maxwell asked Sandy. "Yes, he is, Maxwell. Can you believe it? Our very own child!" Sandy exclaimed. "And a day after Hamtaro and Bijou!" added Maxwell. "Yes, yes…" replied Sandy. _Back to the clubhouse_ "Something gives me the feeling that they're in the Ham-Hospital…" began Hamtaro. "Giving birth to Hams," Bijou finished. "Okwee?" Penelope asked. "No, silly Penelope," Pashmina answered."O Okyoo," sighed Penelope. "Hamtaro, why don't you go and play lookout for Sandy and Maxwell, no?" suggested Bijou.

"That's a great idea, Bijou!" replied Hamtaro. _3 hours later_ "Ahh… Let's go home everybody," Hamtaro said. So they went home. _2 days later_ "Finally they're coming back!" stated Hamtaro, "Wait, they're carrying something." What?" the Hams asked frantically. "Hand me a telescope, and maybe I'll be able to see!" Hamtaro exclaimed. _The Ham-Hams, wanting to see what Maxwell and Sandy were carrying, handed him a decent telescope._

"Okay, Hams, I'm focusing the telescope, almost got it…" drifted Hamtaro while focusing the telescope. "Aha! I think I can see what they're carrying now. Hmm… It's wrapped in a bunch of blankets…" Hamtaro told the Ham-Hams. _It better not be what I think it is…_ thought Stan. "I can't focus any better, Ham-Hams, I'm gonna hafta climb down and see with the rest of you guys," Hamtaro declared. I just love it when Hamtaro sounds like a kid, thought Bijou, that's why he's my husband, oh la la. (A/N: Yes, Bijou's thoughts, well at least in my stories, **_DO NOT_** have a French accent.) "Wait, we can still surprise them!" suggested Dexter.

(The Ham-Hams hide, and Maxwell and Sandy walk in.) "Hello, anybody there?" wondered Maxwell. (Everybody jumps out and yells, "Welcome home!" Everyone except Penelope, of course.) "Hey, um, what's that you're carrying, Sandy?" asked Stan. "Hmm? Oh. That's my baby," answered Sandy. "I'm gonna go home now, I'm really tired," said Stan hurriedly. (To Stan's cage) Man, it seems like everybody's going to experience "a bit of heaven" before me, thought Stan and sighed. (Just then, Sandy walked in) "Are you jealous, Stan?" she asked. "No, now leave me alone!" Stan shouted as he tossed wood-chips at Sandy. (This occurred frequently until Stan calmed down about a week later.) "Stan, listen to me!" exclaimed Sandy. "Okay, I'm listening…" muttered Stan. "Would you like to become my son's godfather?" asked Sandy. "What have you named him?" asked Stan. "I named him Tyler," replied Sandy. "Good enough for me," answered Stan. 'Will I ever find love,' Stan wondered to himself in his head.

_

* * *

_**Me: Whew! I FINALLY finished this chapter! I'll make up a list of things that delayed me. You can see it if you want, which I'm sure you don't! Bye for now! **

**Next couple: Dexter+Pashmina. So review… now!**


	3. Dexter and Pashmina

**Chapter 3: Dexter + Pashmina**

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams and probably never will… All I own are my fanfics, my accounts at and and My Air Hockey Table._

**Me: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah to you all, no matter what holiday you celebrate! I celebrate Christmas. I do believe in Santa! (I betcha didn't see that one coming!) And to everybody whom doesn't, I have proof! My Mom and Dad believe! There's this site that has trackers of where Santa is. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! But I'm just wasting your time babbling like this. So, on to the fic!**

* * *

(It's two days after the Valentine's Day pickings at the clubhouse, and we're focusing on Dexter and Pashmina) 

Dexter: So what is there to say, my darling, Pashmina?

Pashmina: Do you mean besides "I love you more than the world?" Because believe me, I do.

Dexter: Oh, you're too sweet. I love it that we're engaged.

Pashmina: And Howdy doesn't know… Neither does Stan, although that flirt wouldn't mind as much…

Dexter: Yes, it would absolutely crush Howdy… Stan, he'd just go look for another girl, although he'd be a little sad…

Pashmina: Yes, that's true… very true.

_There is silence for 5 seconds._

Dexter: Will you marry me, sweet darling Pashmina?

Pashmina: Let me think for a second…

_Before Dexter could ask "Why", Pashmina had pulls him into a passionate kiss for about insert however long you think they'd kiss_

Pashmina: Okay, yes, I will marry you, Dexter, of course.

Dexter (Thinking): I always knew I'd be a much better husband for Pashmina than Howdy, or even Stan. And she agrees! It's great!

Dexter: In case this day ever came, I even got you a wedding ring!

Pashmina: Oh, you're too sweet, Dexter. I'll like this ring the best!

Dexter: Why thank you, Pashmina.

Pashmina: Of course, you're welcome, Dexter.

Dexter: We will schedule the wedding for… tomorrow.

_They get the wedding organized, and are giving out invitations to the Ham-Hams, except for Howdy..._

Dexter/Pashmina (To someone in the clubhouse): Here, take this, and don't tell Howdy.

Howdy: What don't tell me?

_Pashmina hurriedly takes off her ring, and tucks it into a pocket in her scarf_

Pashmina: Nothing, Nothing at all!

Dexter: That's right!

Penelope: Okyoo! Okwee!

Howdy: Heke?

_If you haven't guessed, Penelope blabbed the secret, but in my stories, only Howdy can't understand her_

Pashmina: I must get going home, June might be home any second now.

Penelope: Okwee?

Pashmina: Yes, Kylie will be home soon. I'll take you with me.

_With that, Penelope and Pashmina leave._

Dexter: I'd better get going, too. My owner is expecting a large order of glasses frames tonight. He went out to go shopping.

_Dexter leaves_

Boss (Looks at clock): Wow, it is getting late. You guys better return to your owners, if you don't want to be discovered missing.

Maxwell: You're right. Come on everyone; time to go.

_With that, just Boss and Snoozer are left at the clubhouse_

Boss: Good Night, Snoozer.

_That Night, all the owners are asleep, and Ham-Hams too, except for Dexter and Pashmina_

Dexter: Hurry along, Pashmina. We have to be as quiet as a hamster.

Pashmina: Is that like a mouse?

Dexter (Whispering): Yes. Now come on. The invitation to our wedding won't sneak itself into Howdy's cage.

Pashmina (Also Whispering): Oh, so he doesn't burst with anger.

Dexter (Whispering): Right.

_At the shop_

_Howdy is sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Pashmina. They sneak in and stick the invitation in the door._

(Next Morning)

Howdy:**NOOOOOO!** I just can't stand to go!

_And Howdy sits for most of this day trying not to cry in his cage_

_Meanwhile at the church, with the hams in the audience wearing tuxedos_

Dexter: I'm kind of nervous, Pashmina. What if Howdy shows up?

Pashmina: I thought we wanted him to.

Dexter: What if he comes to yell rude things at me before we leave on our honeymoon?

Pashmina: Don't worry; I'd calm him.

Dexter: What if my best ham doesn't show up? What if…

_Pashmina shushes Dexter with a kiss_

Pashmina: Don't worry. Have some faith. I'm sure they'll show up.

Dexter: Really? Well, then if you're sure I'm sure!

Pashmina: That's the spirit, Dexter!

_Meanwhile, where the Priest Ham is getting ready_

Priest Ham: Somehow I get the feeling that I'm going to marry the whole clubhouse. I'm lovin' it!

_Back to where Pashmina and Dexter are standing_

Dexter (Thinking): I don't know how she's staying so calm. But I'm glad she is, because I'm more nervous about messing up than humans are around here of getting mad cow disease.

(A/N: I don't know about you, but I am.)

_Priest Ham emerges from the back of the church where he was getting ready_

_Dexter lets a tear of happiness trickle down his face that no one saw_

Priest Ham: Do you, Pashmina, do you take Dexter to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Pashmina (With a little bit more than normal of enthusiasm): I do.

Priest Ham: And do you, Dexter, take Pashmina to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Dexter (Nervously and yet emotionally): I d-do!

Priest Ham: Then with all the power bestowed in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss.

_And Dexter and Pashmina share a kiss_

_Next day_

Howdy (Depression has turned to hate, so he's furious): You're **DEAD**, DEXTER!

Dexter (Whispering): Pashmina, please calm him down…

Pashmina (Also Whispering): Don't worry I will.

Pashmina (Now to Howdy): Calm down, Howdy. I've always kind of had feelings for both of you. Just more of the feelings were for Dexter. You've got to understand that him and I are happy how we are.

Howdy:(Sniffle) I guess you're right. I can't change that.

Pashmina: There, there, Howdy. You'll move on.

Howdy: You're right! I will move on! I mean, there are other ham-girls out there. Or, as humans say "There's always more fish in the sea", or something like that.

Pashmina: That's the spirit, Howdy!

Howdy: You're right! Otally!

(A/N: That's Howdy's version of "Totally")

_Pashmina walks back over to Dexter_

Dexter: Sometimes, I don't know how you do it.

Pashmina: Sometimes it just happens and I don't know either.

Dexter: So shall we be heading home?

Pashmina: I suppose so. Say, Cappy, could you walk Penelope home?

Cappy: Sure!

(A/N: That fateful walk home would lead to Cappy and Penelope becoming boy-ham and girl-ham, but that's just another chapter in this story of love)

Dexter: As for Pashmina and I, we shall walk home together.

Boss (Muttering under his breath): I wonder…

Pashmina: Bye!

Everyone else (Cappy and Penelope have already left): Bye!

_9 months later_

Howdy: I wonder where they are? They haven't come to the clubhouse for three days!

Maxwell: Where on Earth could they be?

Boss thinking: _Why do I get the feeling I know where they are?_

Stan: Man, it's no fun with one genius, and not two.

Maxwell: Hey!

Sandy: Don't worry, Maxy! My brother, like, meant no offense.

Stan: Yeah, dude. I was just joking.

Maxwell: Well, I accept your apology… this time.

Stan: OK.

Boss: I think I know where they might be.

Everybody: Hm…

Boss: I think they're at the hospital.

Hamtaro: I think they're heading here right now.

Boss: No, they're at the hospital.

Hamtaro: I bet you 50 ham-dollars that they're heading home right at this exact moment!

Boss: You're on. Maxwell, keep track of the time, and ask them where they were at this time.

Maxwell: Well, ok…

_15 minutes later_

Dexter: We're back!

Pashmina: And boy do we have a surprise for you!

Maxwell: Before you reveal it, where were you 15 minutes ago?

Pashmina: We were walking home.

Hamtaro: Yes! **HOORAY!**

Boss thinking: _Crap..._

_Boss shakes Hamtaro's hand, or, shall I say, paw_

Dexter: But now to reveal our surprise…

_Pashmina walks out to retrieve the "surprise"_

Boss: Aww… she's… Is it a she?

Dexter: Yes, it is.

Boss: So cute!

(A/N: If you haven't guessed what the surprise is, you're really out of it)

Penelope: Okyoo?

Pashmina: Yes, Penelope, you can be her big sister.

Penelope: Okwee!

Pashmina: We named her Julia. Or Julie.

Dexter: And to make Howdy happy, we made him official godfather of Julie.

Howdy: Aww… You shouldn't have. But I'm happy ya did!

Everybody: (Snicker)

Howdy: What's so funny? What?

* * *

**Me: Whew… I like so finally finished that! Phew! Expect updates to be a little more frequent, but not very frequent, if you know what I mean… **_**Important A/N: In my fics, the minutes, years, yada yada, are in ham-time.** _

_NextChapter Couple: Oxnard+Pepper, so review… now!_


	4. Oxnard and Pepper

**Chapter 4: Oxnard+Pepper**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. I never will, because I'm not a millionaire at all. Get over it. But if I did, I'd probably make a few renovations. I haven't really thought of any, except making Hamtaro and Bijou become a couple quicker. _

_**Important A/N: I haven't seen a Hamtaro episode with Pepper in it for a while. Therefore, I am unfamiliar with her accent, if she has one. It might show up once in a while, but don't be surprised if I get it wrong. The characters also might be a little Out of Character. Sorry.** _

**Me: Hey, Sup, Everybody! I'm just hangin'; writin'; this fanfic! (Changes voice) Sorry, I just felt like being cool there. Now, I am going to give that credit to the wonderful reviewers who reviewed my fanfic.**

**HamClover: Any person who likes my fics or these couples is a friend of mine!**

**Sweet from ZF: Yahoo! Another supporter of DP! Smiles**

**G-unit 3: Thank you for the good reviews.**

**Kattx: Ok, the reader is almost always right. I'll do what I can.**

**Angel: When I finish the story, I'll make that chapter longer. I will make more HB fanfics.**

**Now, the show will go on!**

* * *

_Kana and Oxnard are visiting Dylan's ranch because the school is on a permanent vacation until it is fixed because the computers in the computer lab by the way there were 80 overheated and burned the place down... Pepper and Oxnard are sitting on a rock _

Oxnard: Pepper, did you hear what happened to Kana's school?

Pepper: The one out in the city? Nah, of course I didn't. What happened?

Oxnard: It burned down because the computers overheated.

Pepper: Wow…

_Nothing happens much during these 10 minutes that pass, except Oxnard krump a sunflower seed, and Pepper thought, **I love you Oxnard.**_

Oxnard: Wow, it was quiet…

Pepper: Yeah…

_Oxnard looks around to see if Kana or Dylan are looking_

Oxnard: Will ya marry me Pepper?

Pepper: I need ta think for a minute. I don't get hitched to just any one with out careful thought.

_Oxnard sits there nervously sweating and staring off into the distance, while Pepper thinks_

_30 seconds later_

Pepper: Ok, I'll marry you. I had the intention all along; I just wanted to see how badly ya wanted me. Apparently you want me a lot.

Oxnard (Thinking): I love her, I should just be frustrated.

Oxnard: Yeah, I do love you very much! Morecoughthanpumpkincoughorsunflowerseeds!

Pepper: What?

Oxnard: Never Mind…

_Pepper shrugs her shoulders_

Pepper: So shall we start planning for the wedding now?

Oxnard: Yeah, I think we should. Well, since Kana is here now, and Dylan lives here, why don't we have our wedding here!

Pepper: Why Oxnard, That's exactly what I was thinkin'!

Oxnard (blushing): Well, you know what they say: "Great minds think alike"! Heh!

Pepper: Well, since you already proposed and I accepted, why don't we…

Oxnard (Eagerly): Kiss?

Pepper: Yes, of course.

_Their lips meet._

Oxnard: Wow! Can we do it again, just one more time? Please?

Pepper: Well, sure! But after this time, we definitely have to plan our wedding. Got it?

Oxnard: Got it.

_So they kiss again_

Oxnard: Wow…

Pepper: Now to plan for our wedding.

Oxnard (with enthusiasm): Oh boy! I can't wait.

Pepper: Neither can I!

Oxnard: Okay, my friend gave me a tuxedo from **his** wedding day. A very old friend, and I don't mean Hamtaro.

Pepper: Wow, and you still have it?

Oxnard: Yep! And it's in perfect condition.

Pepper: And just out of curiosity, how did you keep it so fresh?

Oxnard: Well, I had to keep it in a pinewood dresser because all the males in my family are allergic to mothballs.

(A/N: Yes readers, that pinewood dresser trick does work. I heard about it in one of my magazines.)

Pepper: And my grandmother gave me her silk wedding gown, because my mother couldn't afford anything fancy, so that's why I have grandma's old gown.

Oxnard: Should we see if there are any hamsters nearby to invite to our wedding?

Pepper: Well of course! I want someone to witness our wedding!

Oxnard: Okay, good. I'll try to find someone.

Pepper: Thanks, Oxnard!

Oxnard: Oh, you're welcome!

_With that, Oxnard leaves into the fields_

Pepper: I really do hope he finds at least one ham-ham to invite. But I won't be sad if he doesn't.

_Meanwhile, where and while Oxnard is searching_

Oxnard: I really hope I find someone.

_Suddenly, he trips and luckily doesn't fall on his face because his hands were out to protect him. But when he gets up he found he fell on something sharp and…_

Oxnard: Oh man, the things I do for love! If I didn't totally love Pepper, I wouldn't be doing this and my hands wouldn't be bloodied. But I do totally love her, so it is worth it.

_Meanwhile, back with Pepper_

Pepper: I'm expecting him to take a while. So I'll start worrying only when he's been gone for two hours.

_Pepper begins to whistle with the slightest tone of nervousness_

Pepper: Wow, when there's no one beside you, it really echoes. I can't believe how lonely I feel. I'm starting to get the worrisome "What Ifs"!No, Pepper! You have got to have some confidence in your fiancee! Just take a deep breath, and relax.

_Pepper begins to deeply breathe_

Pepper: Now I feel so much more relaxed and confident.

_Meanwhile, back with Oxnard_

Oxnard: I have the strangest feeling someham is near. I could invite him or her to our wedding. Even if he/she's the only one.

(A/N: Pepper already hired a priest, not the Priest Ham because they're out in the country, of course.)

Oxnard: Hello? Anyone there?

_Suddenly Oxnard stumbles into a tough looking hamster that looks a lot like Boss, but his ear and fur aren't as beat up, his whiskers aren't wavy, but the part that stands out about him the most is the fact he is smoking._

(Unknown Ham): Yeah, What do yo wants?

Oxnard: Um, Um…

(Unknown Ham): Tell me or beat it, punk! You're wastin' my time.

Oxnard: You remind me of a Ham I know from back home…

(Unknown Ham): You mean you don't live here? Well, no wonder you're so intimidated! Like my club rules state, everyone must be tough around everyone in the club.

Oxnard: Y-Your Club?

(Unknown Ham): Yeah, it's named after me. By the way, name's Phil. Pleasure to meet ya. But which ham do I remind you of?

Oxnard: His name is Boss.

Phil: Ah yes, Boss. Is he the leader of your club?

Oxnard: Kind of. He's actually Co-Leader.

Phil: What's the name of your clubhouse?

Oxnard: The Ham-Hams.

Phil: Ah yes. Now I'm picturing him. Fond memories of my Little Brother…

Oxnard: Little brother?

Phil: Yep.

Oxnard: Wow, he never told me he had a big brother…

Phil: Yep. He just didn't want to admit that there was any ham in the world stronger than him.

Oxnard: Anyways, would you like to be the only guest to me and my Fiance's wedding? Since it'll only be you, my Fiance, and me there'll be plenty of cake for at least four pieces for everybody.

Phil: By the way, what's her name? I mean your Fiancée.

Oxnard: Her name is Pepper. I love her a lot.

Phil (Thinking):_Cake… I'll ask him when the wedding is._

Phil: When's the wedding? Just out of curiosity…

Oxnard: Oh, yeah! The wedding! It's, umm… Tomorrow!

Phil (Somewhat excitedly): I'm excited.

Oxnard: Me too!

Oxnard thinking: _Finally I find a guest. I hope Pepper's okay._

(Meanwhile, Back with Pepper)

Pepper (Nervously yet Fiercely): If he doesn't return soon, I swear, I'll have an ulcer!

_Oxnard walks back through the fields back to Pepper where she sighs_

Oxnard: I found a guest.

Pepper (To the Heavens) (Whispering): Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Oxnard: His name is Phil. He has his own clubhouse. He looks tough.

(Pepper and Oxnard are busily preparing the wedding, including the yummy cake, which was actually cake, strawberry with strawberry icing)

_On the day of the wedding_

Priest Ham : Do you take Oxnard to be your lawfully wedded husband, Pepper?

Pepper: I do!

Priest Ham: And do you take Pepper to be your lawfully wedded wife, Oxnard?

Oxnard (Sobbing with joy): I do!

Priest Ham: Then by powers invested within me, I pronounce you husband/wife. You may kiss now.

_To make astory short, they kissed_

Phil (Thinking): _I gotta get outta this building, because I need to smoke now. Sometime I should think about quitting… __**NAH!**_

_9 months later, back the Ham-Ham clubhouse_

Pashmina: I wonder if Pepper and Oxnard are heading back from the hospital now?

Hamtaro: I could use that platform and telescope to see if they are right now.

_5 minutes later_

Hamtaro: They're at the door right… (door slightly creaks open) now.

Pepper Oxnard: Hi Everyone!

Everybody else: He or she?

Pepper: He.

Everybody else (except Oxnard):What's his name?

Oxnard: His name is Billy.

Everybody else besides Pepper: Who's the godfather?

Pepper: Well, since no one else wanted Oxnard…

Oxnard: And Nobody else wanted Pepper…

Pepper and Oxnard: We decided to make it Panda!

Panda: What? Me? Really? YAY! I mean...neat.

Everybody else: (Snickers)

_

* * *

_**Me: Sorry that took over 4 months to complete. I'll try to make my updates quicker than this. Also, when you review, I have a poll for you. It is: do you want to have Phil become a visiting Ham-Ham sometimes, or do you never want me to show him again?**

_Next Chapter: Cappy+Penelope, so review… __**NOW!**_


	5. Cappy and Penelope

**Chapter 5: Cappy And Penelope**

**Me: Hey everybody once again. Now Before I get to answer the reviews and all that other stuff, I have an important announcement. Unlike the other chapters, this chapter is K+-rated. Why, you may ask? Well, simply for 2 reasons. One, so kids can read at least one chapter in this fanfic, and 2, because it contains young hamsters. Now onto the fanfic. Oops, forgot disclaimer almost. Also, if I get at least 45 reviews by the time I'm finished with this fanfic, I'll post up the original HB chapter that inspired this whole thing. And Hamtaro's and Bijou's secret dating! So push that go button down at the bottom of the screen! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, or any other Animes, but one day I wish I could, especially Inuyasha and Hamtaro._

* * *

_Cappy and Penelope are walking back to their homes after Penelope was sent home by Pashmina, which happened in Chapter 3 for those of you who haven't read it_

Cappy: Now time to take you home Penelope.

Penelope: Okyoo. (Translation: OK.)

_They grabbed hands, as Penelope lightly blushed under her yellow blanket_

Penelope (under her breath, dreamily):Okwee…(Translation: He's so dreamy…)

Cappy: I'll protect you from anything, well, anything that's not bigger than us. If it's a cat, or bigger than that, just hop on my back and we'll run!

Cappy thinking: If I let her die before confessing my love for her, I'll die! Even after confessing my love for her, if she dies, then Pashmina will kill me! That's why I've got to keep her safe.

_Suddenly, the bushes rustle, and an insect hops out_

Cappy (blind with the mindset to protect Penelope): I'll protect you Penelope!

Penelope: Okwe. Okyoo. (Translation: It's okay, Cappy. It's only a bug.) Sigh

(Penelope then sweat-dropped as Cappy continued to pulverize the already dead bug with has pan hat.)

Penelope: OKWEEEEE! (Translation: Cappy, It was only a bug, and it's already DEAD!)

Cappy (Blushing from embarrassment): Oh, ummmm… sorry.

Penelope: Okyoo. (Translation: But you were very brave.)

Cappy: Thank you.

_Penelope blushed lightly, and Cappy noticed_

Cappy Thinking: So, maybe she does love me like I love her after all. I'll wait until we're at her house, and then I'll probably confess to her, if not sooner. Yeah, I'll just say it then, so I can decide whether to just say, "Penelope, I have to tell you something. I love you." and then kiss her, or just say the last three words and kiss her.

_They continue walking_

Cappy: How much farther until we're at your house?

Penelope: Okwee… (Translation: Somewhere between ½ and 1 ham-mile, I'm pretty sure…)

Cappy: Okay, because my feet are getting a little cold walking on this cold ground. And a little tired.

Penelope: Okwee. Okyoo. Okwee. (Translation: Mine are too. And I walk this route with Pashmina every day! Maybe it's because it's the night.)

Cappy: Maybe. By the way, changing the subject, what's your owner's name?

Penelope: Okyoo. (Translation: Her name is Kylie.)

Cappy: I see.

_They continue walking, and Cappy steps on a splintering piece of wood, and as I'm sure you can guess, he got a splinter._

Cappy: Ow, Owie, Owwwwwwwwwww! (Thinking:) Mustn't swear in front of Penelope! (Out Loud:) This splinter really feels like CRRAAAAAAAAAAAP! (Thinking:) Oh, crap. (Out Loud:) Penelope, please don't say that word around Pashmina until you're older.

Penelope: Okwee, Okyoo. (Translation: Don't worry, I've already heard that word said from other times, and Pashmina has told me NEVER to use it. I won't say it.)

Cappy: Thanks! You don't know how much this means to me!

Penelope: Okyyo! (Translation: No problem, Cappy, always willing to help a friend in need!) Blushes lightly

Cappy: So, Penelope, I need to tell you something. I, I, _Suddenly, he notices a rock right in front of Penelope's leg_ PENELOPE, LOOK OUT FOR THAT ROCK!

(Penelope noticed, but too late, for she tripped on the rock)

Penelope: Okyoo! (Translation: Ow! That hurt!)

Cappy: Are you okay, Penelope?

Penelope: Okwee! (Translation: I will be by morning, but for now I need help walking back to my house!)

Cappy: Okay, just jump onto my back, and I'll carry you.

_Penelope blushes a dark red once she jumps onto Cappy's back, and he blushes lightly, so Penelope wouldn't notice._

_About 2 Ham-Miles later_

Cappy: Let's stop and rest here, Penelope. Even you get heavy after walking that long.

Penelope: Okyoo. (Translation: Good idea. I wouldn't want my boy-h I MEAN best friend to wear himself out.)

Cappy: I am rested now. I'll carry you the rest of the way back to your house now.

Penelope: Okyoo. Okwee. (Translation: My leg healed in the time that we were resting there. Or healed just enough so that I could walk.)

Cappy (Disappointed): Oh, Okay. You sure you don't any help walking home? Even slinging your arm around my neck?

Penelope: Okwee, Okyyo. (Translation: Yeah, I'll probably need SOME help, so you can do that.)

Cappy: Thanks! (Thinking:) YES! PHEW! This way it'll be easier for me to confess my love for her when we get to her house.

Penelope (Thinking:) I think Cappy loves me back, why else would he insist on helping me walk back home?

Cappy: Plus, we also have to hurry, because the forecaster ham said it would start raining around 9:00 human time! Which is in about a ham-hour.

(A/N: Just so you know, a ham-hour is 10 human minutes.)

Cappy: Here, just sling your arm around my back, and we'll walk home that way.

_He Blushes and looks away_

Penelope (Murmuring:) Okwee. Okkyyo. (Translation: Ahh…Cappy, always willing to help a friend in need, just like his idol, Boss. But, he seems to be helping me even more. I KNOW that he loves me know, or at least I'm pretty sure.)

_About 50 Ham-minutes, or 9 Human Minutes later_

Penelope: OKWEEEE! OKYOOOOO! (Translation: I SEE MY HOUSE! IT'S THAT ONE OVER THERE!)

Cappy: Okay. I'll also help you climb up that tree.

(A/N: Does she have a tree in front of her house?)

_After the Tree is climbed_

Cappy: Oh, Penelope, one more thing. I have to tell you something. It's very important! I, well, I… I love you.

Penelope: Okwee, Okyoo! Okyo? (Translation: Cappy, I love you too. Does this mean we're a couple?)

Cappy: Yes, it does.

Penelope (Excitedly:) Okwee, Okyoo! (Translation: Thank you Cappy, you've made me so happy! I'll tell Pashmina tomorrow. I can't believe it! I'm so excited! I've loved you ever since a ham-year ago, but I've been too afraid to confess!)

_They then passionately kiss, making them an official couple..._

Cappy (Yelling to the distance:) I'll see you tomorrow!

Penelope (Also yelling:) Okyoo! (Translation: Same Here!)

Cappy (Thinking:) I feel like a lucky ham!

_The next day, Penelope told Pashmina everything. She was very happy for them, and **she** told the clubhouse about them, because Penelope and Cappy were **way** too shy to tell anyone besides Pashmina._

Pashmina (Thinking:) Those two look so cute together! I can't help but have a feeling that in a few years, we could be attending their wedding. Hmmm…**

* * *

**

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had writers block for 2 months, I haven't cared for one of the months, and the other three, I was just very busy. Oh, and Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Belated New Year!

_Next Chapter will be: Spat + Harmony, So review… (Wait for it)… NOW!_


	6. Spat and Harmony

**Chapter 6: Spat + Harmony**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. I just wish the Hamtaro movies would come to America in English, and that Cartoon Network or some other station like that would start showing Hamtaro again._

_Claimer: I do own this fanfic, and my FF account, a really fancy laptop, and some miscellaneous other items in my home._

**Me: The above is actually true (in the disclaimer). It reflects my opinion ONLY! Tell me in a review, whether you want the Ham-Ham Movies to come to America in English or not, and if they did, please tell me! Important notice: I just discovered that the H&B fanfic actually isn't my first fanfic! I discovered it in an old E-Mail of mine, so if I get 50 reviews by the time this is done, (this meaning the fanfic, not chapter…) not only will I post the original version of it, but the edited as well! Along with the original H&B chapter that inspired this, and Hamtaro & Bijou's secret dating! That is going to be cool!**

**Now, I'll go on to the fanfic. And here it is! Oh, and Merry Christmas to you peoples, and a Happy New Year! Yay!

* * *

**

(Just so you know, Spat got shot by a love spell by Harmony, because she loves him. So he's in love with Harmony, and he's engaged with her. It's a few days after Valentine's Day.)

Spat: I love you, Harmony! That love spell you shot on me made me reveal my true feelings towards you. Want to hold hands?

Harmony (Thinking): Wow, never thought I'd hear Spat say that… Ohhh… He's so cute! Did I just think that about him? The enemy of love he was, or so I thought? Oh, I love my love spells!

Spat (Thinking): Harmony's so cute! Hey, wait a phbbbbbbbbbttt second! The love spell has worn off, and I still feel it? Oh well, might as well go along with it. I suspected I always loved her. I just never thought it'd be true, especially with me being the former enemy of love! We're engaged, too! Wow… PHbbbbbbHBBtttT!

Harmony: Well, yeah, sure Spat sweetie!

_They begin holding each other's hand, and both of them blush._

Harmony (Thinking): Man, this is unfamiliar, even for me, the hamster of love! Tee-Hee! I've never experienced love for myself! It's good, and especially with my former rival.

_They walk some more, holding hands still._

Harmony: Spat… Will you kiss me?

Spat (Blushes deeply, a crimson shade): Well, um… Yes! Of course! I love you!

(They kiss, of course, a deep, very passionate kiss…)(A/N: It's just a kiss, don't worry!)

Spat (Thinking): I wonder if I should ask her now… Hmm… Should I or shouldn't I? Such a tough decision. Phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbt.

Harmony (Thinking): He's so cute when he's in deep thought like that, but I'm curious to know what he's thinking about, so I'll ask him.

Harmony: Spat, honey, you look like you're thinking deeply. Is it anything I should know about?

Spat: Huh? I was thinking deeply, did you say anything? Because if it was, could you repeat it again, because I couldn't hear you because I was so deep in thought. Please?

Harmony: Well, okay, Spat dear. Here's exactly what I said: Spat, honey, you look like you're thinking deeply. Is it anything I should know about?

Spat: Yes, you should know. _(Gets on 1 knee)_ Harmony, my dear, will you marry me?

Spat (Thinking): I hope that was the right timing. Please say yes, please say yes!

Harmony: Well… Hmm… This is a tough one… Let me think for a second… It wasn't that sudden, though… Ok Spat I've made my decision.

(Spat begins to have a cold sweat…)

Harmony: I say… Yes! I will marry such a changed ham like you!

Spat: Yes! Yay! WOO-HOO! OH YEAH! I'M MARRYING HARMONY! **_YES! YAY!_**

Harmony (Whispering to herself): Tee-hee, he's so silly when he's like that, all excited and what not! I think this is going to be an interesting marriage. A very fun one too, for both of us. Dear God, I pray that we may we never get divorced. Amen.

Spat: Okay, so we better get to planning the wedding, Harmony honey!

Harmony: Tee-hee! I love it when you call me that!

_(Later)_

Spat: Okay, now we've got everything set up. We just need to find a tuxedo for me to wear, and a wedding gown for you.

Harmony: Okay.

Spat: So, where do you think we should go? Because I want to look good, but not spend a lot of money. I also think we should buy, not rent. That way, we can keep them as memory keepsakes forever to remind us of our wedding day.

Harmony: Hmm… For you, I advise going to "Ham's Warehouse". As for me, I'm sure I can find some place online.

Spat: Okay.

Harmony: Okay, so let's get going!

Spat: Okay, Harmony Honey!

Harmony: Tee-hee!

(At Ham's Warehouse)

(Spat is looking around, trying to decide on which tuxedo he should buy. Then, a salesham approaches him.)

Spat (Muttering to himself): Hmm… should I get that one… hmm… I'm having trouble deciding, because it's so hard.

Salesham: Need any help? I could advise you. It's basically my job to do that.

Spat: Sure. I could use a little help and advising on choosing my tuxedo.

(At Harmony's house)

Harmony: Hm… which search engine to use? Hamoogle, or Hampile? Yaham, or Ask Hamster? Such a tough decision. Which one to use… Which one to use… I know! Hamoogle! They always seem to get the most results, Tee-Hee!

(Much later, with both hams together)

Spat: So, did you have any success? Because I had lots of success, phbbbt.

Harmony: Me too, sweetie! So, we were both successful! Yay!

Spat: Yes, yay! Now we can get married on the date I have planned!

Harmony: Yay! So what date did you plan it for again?

Spat: I planned it for (whispers inaudibly in Harmony's ear).

Harmony: Oh, Tee-hee! That's my favorite day!

Spat: I know! That's why I planned it on then.

Harmony: You invited the ham-hams, right?

Spat: Of course, my dear! Because they were nice to me, so that means they know I'm not evil anymore. That's because you told them, right?

Harmony: Of course, don't even worry.

Spat: Normally, I wouldn't trust anyham, but since it's you, my dear, I'll believe just about anything you say!

Harmony: Well, okay! Tee-hee!

(On the day of the wedding between Harmony & Spat)

Priest Ham (Thinking): I wonder what it's like to get married. Not that I'm interested, or I can… Oh well. I have to do my holy duty and be the priest in this celebration of Holy Matrimony…

Spat (Looking at people in pews and thinking): Wow! Phhhbbbt! I would've thought that a lot fewer of the hams would've shown up for my & Harmony's wedding, after what I put them through. Harmony must've really had to do some begging for them to come, unless they've forgiven me? Maybe Hamtaro has, maybe even that Bijou! But I wouldn't have expected everyone else.

(Spat and Harmony say their I do's and everything like that)

Spat (driving home in the car with the tin cans dragging behind it): So what do you want to do tonight?

Harmony (seductively): Well, I think it should be up to you…

Spat: Honey, I like the way you think.

_(9 months later)_

Spat: So, what is he going to be named, since he's a boy?

Harmony: What do you think of Spat, Jr.?

Spat: Okay! I always wanted to be Spat Sr.!

Hamtaro: So, who's the godfather? And godmother?

Harmony: Well, since Spat was so hard on you & Bijou, you 2 will be! Congratulations.

Hamtaro: Whoopee!

(All the hams, including Hamtaro, Bijou, Harmony, & Spat laugh)

* * *

**Me: Finally I finished this! Yes! Woo-hoo! This marks the end of the regular fanfic, but since I got 50 reviews, I'll be posting up the bonus chapters in this order: 1. The original H&B Chapter, 2. H&B's secret dating, 3. The unedited version of my original fanfic, 4. The edited version of my original fanfic. Plus I'll post up the 2nd and final chapter to HamChat History, which is just a prequel fic to the Adventures in Sunflower City fic, and the many spin-off fics from it, which I am thinking up currently. Also, just so you know, assume that all the other couples on my favorite hamster couple list got married and had a kid. Well, maybe except Auntie Viv & Elder Ham.**

_Important A/N: I'm not updating until I finish the HB secret dating, the edited version of my first fanfic, and the final chapter of HamChat History. Also, I will try to start working on the Sunflower City fanfic, but I'll probably update before I'm finished with a chapter of it. That's all for now that I have to say._

_So, Review… **NOW!**_


	7. Hamtaro and Bijou's Secret Dating!

**Chapter 7 (Bonus Chapter): Hamtaro & Bijou's Secret Dating!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro. I hope you know that already by now. Sheesh. Gah! Kidding!_

_Claimer: Let's see, I own all the things mentioned in the last chapter, plus now I own Green Day's "American Idiot" album! It's one of my most prized possessions! Yay! Hooray!_

**Me: Okay, peoples! Here I am! Yay! And I have a surprise! Unlike most chapters, which are told by yours truly, none other than my favorite character, Bijou, will be writing this chapter! Also, another announcement, starting with this chapter and for all my other fanfics, told by Bijou, or me, or some other character, I will discontinue using script mode, since it is tough and frustrating to have interesting content in script mode, since it's mostly dialogue. So now, without further ado, the best character in Hamtaro (in my opinion), Bijou! **

**Bijou: Bonjour and Hamha, everyone!**

**Me: Since even I don't know all about their secret dates. That's why they were such a freakin' secret! Well, I'm going to stay in the background and watch Bijou write, and give suggestions and stuff. So, um… See ya!**

**Bijou: And zo, it begins… Zis, of course, will be told from my POV.**

* * *

It all began about 3 months before Valentine's Day. Oh, what a lovely day for romance… Sorry, did I get sidetracked again? Anyway, Hamtaro was looking as cute [giggle] and clueless as ever, and he was sitting on a rock with his back to me, so I figured I'd walk up to him, & surprise him with a sudden "Bonjour"! I was about to reveal my presence to him, when I heard him talking to himself. I couldn't hear him at first, but he looked so cute, I decided to listen to him, without making my presence known. Yes, I eavesdropped. Sure I kind of feel bad about it, but if I hadn't, our relationship might never have started. So I think the good outweighed the bad. "I can't keep denying my feelings for Bijou anymore, just so I won't hurt Boss's feelings. I mean, I act clueless and naïve to pretend, but my feelings for her are tearing me apart inside. I wish I could tell her. But she'd probably like Boss, what with his feeling for her. I mean, he's not shy about them, and I can't tell, but probably soon she's going to be his," I heard him say.

"You know, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions, 'Amtaro," I said to him. He jumped about 20 or so hamster feet in the air, or at least it seemed like that.

"Uhhh… Ahhh… Bijou! Um, What's up? Heh heh… Um… How much did you hear?" asked Hamtaro embarrassed, blushing a very dark (& beautiful) shade of red…

"Enough, 'Amtaro, you zilly boy…" I replied to him, "I heard all about your veelings for me, and I'm 'appy to zay I veel the zame way! Hey, zat rhymed!"

"Oh, uh… really… You know, I like rhyming and…" he suddenly paused, and an astonished look crossed his face. Then, it spread into a wide smile. I had by then figured out what was about to occur. I counted down in my head, starting at 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Hamtaro let out an ear-piercing cry of "!" He was about to let out another one, when I quickly shushed him.

"'Amtaro, we do not want Boss to vind out… It would break 'is hamster heart…" I explained to him.

"Oh, okay," replied Hamtaro, "So, what, should we keep our dates private or something, and not tell anyone?"

"Zhat's exactly what I was thinking, 'Amtaro," told him, "I couldn't 'ave zaid it any better myzelf, you zilly boy, you."

"So, where do you think we should go for our first date, Bijou?" inquired he.

"Zome place… romantic," I replied while stoking his orange furred chin, making his fur turn dark red, as he was deeply blushing under that wonderfully soft and beautiful fur of his. It was a wonderful feeling having his silky fur and his smooth skin in the palm of my hand… I got sidetracked again, didn't I?

"So, any specific thoughts, Bijou?" questioned that silly boy, Hamtaro.

"Zuprize me, you zilly boy, 'Amtaro," I told him.

"Well, uhh… Okay… I know! I'll do a search on Hamoogle for romantic restaurants, and uhh… I'll leave the rest to surprise!" he exclaimed.

"You do zhat, you zilly boy, you," I replied somewhat to him, but mostly to myself. After all, I was ecstatic! My first date with the boy of my dreams… I couldn't possibly get anymore excited… At least, that's what I thought. But I had to ask myself a few times, "Or could I?" It was a good thing I asked the "Or could I?" for that night, I definitely (no doubt about it) reached my personal acme(1) in excitement.

* * *

That night was so romantic. I could almost literally feel the sparks of love flying in-between us. Sure, it wasn't completely fancy, like limousines and whatnot (because as you might know, he's not the richest of hams), but it did show that he cared, because after we had dinner, we watched the moon and the stars. We both made wishes. My wish has already come true, so I suppose it's safe to tell. My wish was to be with Hamtaro forever and ever. His wish was the same, but instead of "Hamtaro" it was Bijou, of course. How I know? He informed me later.

Our 2nd and 3rd dates went without flaw. We had some very nice experiences together. I loved them. Then, it came time to see whether we would stay together, or go back to being friends. "Okay, Bijou, you know the tradition after the 3rd Date. We either share a passionate kiss together, or you give me the 'Let's just be friends' speech, and we break up and go back to being friends," Hamtaro said. 'Since when was he, who earned his nickname as "The clueless one", suddenly so knowledgeable about dating?' I wondered in my head. Maybe he asked Maxwell. Anyway, I was in no mood to question his sudden gain in date smarts.

We both leaned in ever so carefully… carefully… _carefully_… until our lips met, and wonderful feelings of euphoria ran throughout my body. _I was __**ecstatic**_! (Don't worry, we didn't do "it" if you know what I mean, and I'm sure you do, until we were married, so if you think otherwise, Jonathan The Ham-Ham is here to deliver a harsh message to you. And here it comes:

Jonathan The Ham-Ham: Get yer' mind outta the gutter! I've freakin' always wanted to say that… heh heh heh…

Both of us: Now back to the Story!)

It got even better when he opened his lips to let my tongue probe the inside of his mouth, and so I returned the favor. Yes, we were French Kissing! Hah! Lame joke. I wonder if Howdy's starting to rub off on me… Gah! That's a scary thought! (No offense to any of you Howdy fans!) After the kiss was broken on account of lack of any more air, Hamtaro sighed, still somewhat shell shocked, but very pleased "Wow, that kiss was great, and I'm still all numb from it." It was true. Hamtaro couldn't walk, well, for a few seconds. We walked home together, really opening our minds to each other, telling the other what out childhoods were like, you know, the usual sort of things nervous lovers, like us, talk about.

"I zhink I zhould be 'eading 'ome, before Maria worries about me," I said to Hamtaro.

"Yeah, if I don't get home, Laura will be worried about me!" Hamtaro replied.

"Do you promize to meet me 'ere again tomorrow, 'Amtaro?" I questioned the silly boy.

"Of course, Bijou, my love," he replied romantically. I giggled and blushed, for I knew that I would love him forever and ever. He was the only ham ever for me. I knew it in my heart to be true.

This continued on for a while, us sneaking out to meet each other, going on a date, the whole routine. Without anyone knowing, of course. Then they wouldn't be secret dates! It was so romantic. Sometimes they would be under the night's full moon, and… well, you get the picture.

And then, when I first kissed him, oh it was so magical. It was a passionate kiss, nothing more, and nothing less. After it had happened, we were both so ecstatic, for it felt so wonderful, for the both of us, I'm quite sure. After that, we shared many wonderful kisses together, but none quite as robust as that first kiss we shared. It seems as though it was off in the distant past, and yet so close it seems it happened yesterday.

Perhaps I was happiest of all when he proposed to me. I remember that it was on February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day (coincidence?), and of course I enthusiastically said "Yes!"

Then, of course, there was Valentine's Day, and we got married, but you already know that story. You already know that story well.

* * *

**Me: Well, finally got that one done. What with all the distractions and what-not… Sorry the ending seemed a little rushed, me & Bijou just wanted it to finally be over once and for all. Hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time!**

(1) Acme – The highest point.

**Edit: 8/27/11: Sorry about throwing in that random vocab word above. I had just learned about it in Freshman English (High School Freshman English, not College), and obviously couldn't wait to use it. If you couldn't tell, this was finished back in January of 2007 (apparently the 7th, according to the file's date stamp). Anyway, please review! As soon as this gets to 70 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Any kind of reviews are welcome, even flames, though constructive criticism would be VERY greatly appreciated.  
**


	8. Original Hamtaro and Bijou Chapter

Hamtaro and Bijou get Married

Disclaimer: Before we start, I want you to know that this is completely a Hamtaro+Bijou story, and that I don't own them, so it I don't know what they're going to do next. Enjoy!

(At Laura's house, Hamtaro is in his cage)

Laura: I'm late! Bye, Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: (As soon as Laura is outside her bedroom door) Bye, Laura!

(Laura thinks she hears Hamtaro, but tells herself she was just hearing things.)

(At the clubhouse)

Boss: Hamtaro, just in time! We were just meeting about Valentine's Day. On who gets who.

Hamtaro: OK.

Boss: We let the girls decide.

Bijou: I vant, Hamtaro. (Boss is heartbroken, but, not compared to what will happen to him later in this story. Read on.)

Sandy: I want, like, Maxwell of course!

Pashmina: I want, Dexter. (Howdy and Stan are left with their mouths hanging open)

Penelope: Okwee! Okwee!

Cappy: OK!

Boss: OK, that's everybody! Anybody who didn't get a partner can dance alone.

Everybody: OK!

(Bijou and Hamtaro are walking alone.)

Bijou: It vould so nice if we could get married, no?

Hamtaro: Yeah! It would be cool!

Bijou: Why don't ve (whispers something to Hamtaro) And nobody tells him until the end of the day.

Priest Ham: Do you take Hamtaro to be you lawfully wedded husband?

Bijou: I do.

Priest Ham: And do you take Bijou to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Hamtaro: I do.

Priest Ham: Now, with all the power bestowed in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss.

(Hamtaro and Bijou kiss deeply, and both their faces turn a deep crimson.)

Hamtaro: Let's head back to the clubhouse.

(Bijou and Hamtaro are driving back in the clubhouse in the "Just Married" car with cans behind it.)

Hamtaro: We have to hide the car, so Boss doesn't see it.

Bijou: Oui.

(In the Clubhouse)

Hamtaro: OK, everybody be as quiet as possible.

Everybody: OK.

(They party, and leave right at the crack of dawn)

(At Hamtaro's house)

Laura: Whew. What a night.

(Later, after Laura's at school)

Hamtaro: Oh, Boy! I can't wait to see Bijou again.

(At the Clubhouse)

Bijou: Bonjour, Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Hamha! Bijou!

(After the festivities of Valentine's Day)

Hamtaro: Boss, I need to talk to you about something.

Boss: What?

Hamtaro: It's about Bijou.

Boss: What about her? Is something wrong with her?

Hamtaro: Um, no.

Boss: Then what is it.

Hamtaro: Me and Bijou got…

Boss: Yes? YES! **YES?**

Hamtaro: … married.

(At that moment, Boss's heart shattered. He ran into his room and stayed there for the rest of the night.)

(Next morning he came out. Everybody was there but Hamtaro and Bijou)

Hamtaro: Sorry we're late!

Boss: Bijou, why are you fat and sweaty?

Bijou: I am pregnant.

(Just then, an ambulance arrived.)

Hamtaro: Oh, that is for Bijou and the baby. I gotta go with them. Bye-Q!

(At the hospital, after the baby is born.)

Bijou: Oh, he's so cute!

Hamtaro: I'll use my Digital Camera and take a picture of you 2! Then, I'll use it as a background on the computer at the clubhouse.

(Later)

Everybody: He's so cute!

Hamtaro: His name is Jonathan!

(At Laura's house)

Laura: Tomorrow will be even better! Right Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Kushi, Kushi. Heke?

The End. I hope you liked this Fanfic. Sorry it's so long. I just love to type!

* * *

**Edit 8/28/11: Haha, back then, I thought 567 words in this format was LONG! LOLOLOL But anyways, it appears I derped, and am actually posting the chapters in a different order than I said back on Chapter 6. Does it matter? Probably not. Will I fix it? HELL NO. Anyways, get the review count to 80, and I'll post the next chapter!**


	9. Hamtaro's Inhaler, Original

Hamtaros Inhaler

()= Somebody thinking

Ok, Ill do it.

Disclaimer: I dont own Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams, so I cant predict what will happen to them, or what they will do. Note: If this fanfic is really corny, bad, or long, dont blame me, because this is my first.

One bright and sunny day, Hamtaro was walking around the park.

Hamtaro: Oh, isnt this a lovely day?

Suddenly, he began to wheeze, but didnt know why.

Hamtaro: I know where to go (Cough) The Ham Doctor!

Doctor: Hmm now let us see, aha!

Hamtaro: What is it, Doc?

He was saying ahhhh at the same time, so it sounded more like Wha ik ih, hawk?

Doctor: Looks like the common case of asthma.

Hamtaro: Asthma? Whats that?

Doctor: Calm down. All you need to do is take this slip down to the pharmacy, and they will get you an inhaler.

Hamtaro: Ok.

(Down at the pharmacy)

Hamtaro: Heres my slip.

Lady Behind Desk: Lets have the computer scan the prescription. Hmm Ok, your inhaler should be ready within 5 minutes.

(At the Clubhouse)

Boss: Wheres Hamtaro? Hes 10 minutes late!

No one answered.

(Back at the pharmacy, 5 minutes later)

Lady: Here you go.

Hamtaro: Thank you.

Lady: Heres the instruction book. That will be 25 sunflower seeds.

Hamtaro: Ok, here.

Hamtaro is walking to the clubhouse from the pharmacy, and right when hes near the clubhouse, he decides to stop and read the instruction book, so he can show off to his friends.

Hamtaro: (Reading steps) Step 1: Put nozzle end in mouth.

Step 2: Get ready to breathe. (Done that)

Step 3: (Push the button and suck.)

Hamtaro breathes in while pushing the button.

(After done inhaling) Hamtaro: Wow! I dont feel like coughing again! And, I can breathe clearly! Uh, oh Im late, but at least Im not wheezing. Lets read the fine print before I go in. Hmm It says Always use before a race or something physical, like a race or you may cough up blood.

Hamtaro left.

(In clubhouse)

Boss: Hamtaro, why are you late again?

Hamtaro: I was on my way, Boss, but I started coughing, and found out I had asthma, so I got an Inhaler. Maxwell could you explain to them what asthma and Inhalers are?

Maxwell: Why sure. Asthma is during a certain season, mainly fall, when there are a lot of allergies in the air, and an Inhaler is something that clears up a blocked windpipe, from this. Now how it works is you put the nozzle end in your mouth, make sure youre ready to breathe, and while pushing the button, suck in, and there! You can breathe better.

Boss: Im bored! Hamtaro, race against me out in the backyard.

Hamtaro: I just need a few seconds

Boss: No! Im bored now!

Hamtaro: (muttering) you were warned.

(Outside)

321Go!

Boss: Im in the lead! Ha, ha, ha! Huh?

(Back with Hamtaro)

Hamtaro: I told Boss I needed a few seconds. (Starts to cough very violently. Soon blood comes out.)

Bijou: Hamtaro! Are you Ok?

Hamtaro: Yes, Ill be fine. I just need my Inhaler.

While Bijou was gone, Boss walked up to Hamtaro, who was still coughing blood.

Boss: Sorry about that Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Its Ok, you didnt know.

Boss: Now Ill let you use it before from now on when we have a race.

Bijou: Here is your Inhaler!

Hamtaro: Thank you, Hamigo!

So everything turned out happy! The End! Sorry for the story being so long!

* * *

**Edit 8/28/11: And here I thought 703 words was long! Man, what was wrong with me back then? Anyways, get the review count to 90, and I'll post the final chapter! YAY!**

**Edit 9/11/11: I don't remember if I said this anywhere else, and I don't want to bother with looking, so I'll say this: this was originally written in late 2002, I believe, or early 2003. I remember posting it to Ham-Ham HQ, back when that site was operational, and the one of the biggest Hamtaro fansites around. Man how things have changed.  
**


	10. Hamtaro's Inhaler, Edited

Hamtaro's Inhaler

()= Somebody thinking

Ok, I'll do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams, so I can't predict what will happen to them, or what they will do. Note: If this fanfic is really corny, bad, or long, don't blame me, because this is my first.

One bright and sunny day, Hamtaro was walking around the park.

Hamtaro: Oh, isn't this a lovely day?

Suddenly, he began to wheeze, but didn't know why.

Hamtaro: I know where to go (Cough) The Ham Doctor!

Doctor: Hmm… now let us see, aha!

Hamtaro: What is it, Doc?

He was saying ahhhh… at the same time, so it sounded more like "Wha ik ih, hawk?"

Doctor: Looks like the common case of asthma.

Hamtaro: Ass-mar? What's that?

Doctor: Calm down. And it's asthma coughdoltcough. All you need to do is take this slip down to the pharmacy, and they will get you an inhaler.

Hamtaro: Ok.

(Down at the pharmacy)

Hamtaro: Here's my slip.

Lady Behind Desk: Let's have the computer scan the prescription. Hmm… Ok, your inhaler should be ready within 5 minutes.

(At the Clubhouse)

Boss: Where's Hamtaro? He's 10 minutes late!

No one answered.

(Back at the pharmacy, 5 minutes later)

Lady: Here you go.

Hamtaro: Thank you.

Lady: Here's the instruction book. That will be 25 sunflower seeds.

Hamtaro: Ok, here.

Hamtaro is walking to the clubhouse from the pharmacy, and right when he's near the clubhouse, he decides to stop and read the instruction book, so he can show off to his friends.

Hamtaro: (Reading steps) Step 1: Put nozzle end in mouth.

Step 2: Get ready to breathe. (Done that)

Step 3: (Push the button and suck.)

Hamtaro breathes in while pushing the button.

(After done inhaling) Hamtaro: Wow! I don't feel like coughing again! And, I can breathe clearly! Uh, oh I'm late, but at least I'm not wheezing. Let's read the fine print before I go in. Hmm… It says "Always use before a race or something physical, like a race or you may cough up blood."

Hamtaro left.

(In clubhouse)

Boss: Hamtaro, why are you late again?

Hamtaro: I was on my way, Boss, but I started coughing, and found out I had asthma, so I got an Inhaler. Maxwell could you explain to them what asthma and Inhalers are, because I truly wish for them to understand?

Maxwell: Why sure. Asthma is during a certain season, mainly fall, when there are a lot of allergies in the air, and an Inhaler is something that clears up a blocked windpipe, from this. Now how it works is you put the nozzle end in your mouth, make sure you're ready to breathe, and while pushing the button, suck in, and there! You can breathe better.

Boss: I'm bored! Hamtaro, race against me out in the backyard.

Hamtaro: I just need a few seconds…

Boss: No! I'm bored now! (Like Napoleon Dynamite) Gosh! Freakin' idiot!

Hamtaro: (muttering) you were warned.

(Outside)

3…2…1…Go!

Boss: I'm in the lead! Frickin' Sweet! Ha, ha, ha! Huh?

(Back with Hamtaro)

Hamtaro: I told Boss I needed a few seconds. (Starts to cough very violently. Soon blood comes out.)

Bijou: Hamtaro! Are you Ok?

Hamtaro: Yes, I'll be fine. I just need my Inhaler.

While Bijou was gone, Boss walked up to Hamtaro, who was still coughing blood.

Boss: Sorry about that Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: It's Ok, you didn't know.

Boss: Now I'll let you use it before from now on when we have a race.

Bijou: Here is your Inhaler! (muttering) Vou leetle sveetheart…

Hamtaro: Thank you, Hamigo!

So everything turned out happy! The End! Sorry for the story being so long! So review… _**NOW!**_

* * *

**Edit 8/28/11: Here, I thought that 619 words was long. Fun fact: I wrote these last three chapters LONG before I wrote Chapter 1 of this. So that means I remember writing them either in late 2002, or early 2003, when I was 10. Yikes. Anyway, since the story's now complete, you don't HAVE to review, but I really would like it a lot if you could get the review count up to 100.**

**Edit 9/11/11: Also, the only thing I could find edited between this and Chapter 9 was some punctuation, the end saying, and in certain places, "asthma" was replaced with "ass-mar." Because references to _Lord of the Flies_ like that are so worth it. (end sarcasm)  
**


End file.
